Prior art devices of this general type have included belts, whips and canes that have been used to strike attackers. Knives hidden inside belts and whips hidden inside walking canes also have been suggested, however these devices have a number of drawbacks. For example, a knife hidden within a belt as disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,823,422 and 4,313,230, does not offer much in the way of reach, and a whip hidden in a walking cane as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 918,557 is cumbersome and requires the constant use of the hands to carry the weapon. A belt used as a weapon does not offer those quick draw qualities or striking potential that are desirable. Most of these devices are insufficient in length, cumbersome to carry, and are unwieldy and impractical when used as a defensive weapon.
Thus there remains a need for an article of apparel, particularly a belt, which conceals a weapon of sufficient length that it has a considerable reach advantage. Moreover the hands of the user should remain free and unobstructed prior to quick deployment of the weapon, which should be able to occur without interference from other articles of clothing or apparel such as trousers or belt loops.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved belt-concealed whip that obviates the main shortcomings and disadvantages with prior devices noted above.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved belt-concealed whip which is simple and lightweight but sturdy in construction, and which is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to use.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved device of the type described which can be carried in such a manner as to be unobtrusive, but is instantly available to a user for his or her defense in the event of an attack.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved device of the type described which, when drawn and used properly, can ward off an attack and, if needed, inflict pain and injury to an attacker.